A Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream: Prim
by Zoua
Summary: Prim is reaped into the games, and Katniss couldn't volunteer! Prim believes that she can't win, but will her luck turn around? Read and find out! A/N: I am aware that this topic is overused, but I'm doing it for fun. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1

Primrose Everdeen, District 12.

Prim never wanted to kill anyone, but that all changed when she was reaped and Katniss couldn't volunteer.

" _Primrose Everdeen_!" Effie shouted to the crowd in her shrill voice. The faces of the girls in District 12 were filled with relief, except one girl. Prim panicked at once, and looked around frantically like a deer in headlights. "Come on up dear!" Effie says motioning for Prim to come forward. Prim steps up stiffly and shakes Effie's cold hands. She quickly scanned the audience for Katniss. She had fainted, and the peacekeepers were taking her away.

Prim's mother was trailing behind them. Prim felt like dropping to the floor. She was going to die no matter what. She could never kill someone, or something. Even if she survived the first day, it would be disastrous. A fat tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't even bother to wipe it. "Now for our boy tribute!" Effie says as she trots to the male reaping bowl.

"Peeta Mellark!" Then, a boy about maybe sixteen or seventeen walks up and takes his place. Prim's mind is racing with thoughts. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die in the arena._ Nothing positive would come to mind. Suddenly, disrupting her rapid train of thought, the peacekeepers shoved her and Peeta into the Justice Building. They were placed in seperate rooms, alone until their loved ones were allowed inside.

Prim sat down on a velvet colored chair and stared at the rich place. Instantly bursting into tears when the peacekeepers left. When Katniss came in she practically ran to Prim. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," she was saying through her own tears. "No I won't!" Prim said louder than she wanted. "I'm going to die during the first few minutes," Primrose said in a quieter voice this time.

"Don't say that..." Katniss was saying while hugging Prim. Their mother also embraced them both, and soon the three minutes minutes. Prim gave a hopeful look at her sister and mother, but the peacekeepers blocked her view. She would never see them again, or Buttercup and Lady... Buttercup and Lady! She never said goodbye to them! The thought made her weep more.

She sat alone on the chair, staring at nothing, thinking about was she was going to do. She knew her life was over already...

End of 1


	2. Chapter 2

2

Prim sits silently until the peacekeepers enter, and whisk her away to the train. She and Peeta enter the train and Effie greets them. "Hello, hello!" she beams. "The Avox will lead you to your room, where you can prepare for dinner," Effie says. Effie rushes off to ready the table for dinner. The red-headed Avox girl takes Prim and Peeta to different rooms. An Avox is someone who commited a crime. Prim's mother had told her before.

The Avox closes the door behind her, and leaves. Prim examines the room throughly. It was even richer than the Justice Building. The bed was queen sized and neatly made. Prim just couldn't resist, and hopped on. It was much comfortable than the so-called bed back home. Prim then remembered she had to take a shower...?

She had never taken one. The baths at home were cold and plain. After the quick shower she placed her hair on a mat and it instantly dried. She opened the closet door and saw many outfits to choose from. Primrose pulled on dark brown pants and a simple evergreen shirt. She selected her shoes from earlier and the reapings.

Prim had forgotten that she was on a train to the Capitol. She gulped down a lump in her throat and remembered the events that changed her life forever just a few hours ago. She stares at herself on the mirror, at the small girl that will be no more in a few weeks. Prim put her hair in twin braids again and headed for the dinner table.

When Prim reaches it, Haymitch and Effie are already there. "So this is the female tribute?" Haymitch asks slightly disgusted. Effie gives him a 'look'. "Yes," she said and pursed her lips. Prim had a seat at one of the empty chairs next to Effie. She wanted nothing to do with Haymitch right now. "Now listen sweetheart you don't stand a chance," he says.

"First off, you lack the -" he is interrupted by Effie. "Okay, I think that's enough talk as of now." Shortly after Peeta enters and takes the remaining chair. "What did I miss?" he asked the three. "Oh, just Haymitch about to address little Primrose's flaws," Effie responded. "Oh," Peeta said stupidly.

"You boy, you might stand -" Haymitch was interrupted once again. "AHEM!" Effie cleared her throat loudly. "Shall we eat first?" After they finished eating, Effie left to handle some business. Prim's heart started racing thinking, _No! Come back! Don't leave me with Haymitch!_ But it was no use anyways.

"Stand right here both of you," he ordered. Prim got up and walked to the spot he was pointing at. Peeta stood next to her, while Haymitch examined them. "Well, you might stand a chance... Peeta," he finishes. At that Prim felt completely worthless. "You need some more meat on your bones, sweetheart," Haymitch said. She nodded sadly.

After some more talk, Effie came back to announce that the reapings are going to be played. She leads them to the living room, and fliped the large television. It displayed the reapings from 1 and 2 first, all volunteers. The usual reapings for the rest of them. You can't help but feel bad for the outer district kids when they're reaped.

Then, District 12 shows. Prim doesn't set her eyes of of the screen. _Where did they take Katniss and my mother to?_ she thought. "Well, hustle up! Time for bed!" Effie chirped. Prim left to her room immediately, and so did Peeta. "Good night, Primrose," he said with a crooked smile.

 _I think Katniss once talked about a boy her age like this,_ she thought. Prim nodded in response, and went into her room leaving the door wide open. She jumped onto the comfortable bed, and crawled under the covers like a baby. It was hard for Prim to fall asleep without her mother, Katniss, Lady, or Buttercup.

She tossed and turned all night. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep. The night brought terrors into her mind, and terrible thoughts. She awoke a countless amount of times through the night. Prim knew she wouldn't stand a chance, deep down inside. Now even her mentor blurts it out without a care.

End of 2


	3. Chapter 3

3

Prim lay on her back, eyes wide open. She imagined herself killing another tribute in the arena. It was disturbing in her innocent mind. Today she would meet her stylist and prep team. They would prepare her for the chariot rides, interview, and games. Prim got up and wore the same outfit from the day before.

She went to the table, and found it empty. Prim loaded a plate with fine fare and sat down. By the time the others arrived she was finished. "Already done? What time did you wake up?" asked Haymitch. "Early," was all Prim said. She was about to exit for her room, but Haymitch stopped her.

"No, stay here. We're going to talk about your skills and strategys you might use," he said. Prim sat stiffly back down. Peeta was blabbing about the bread that there was in the food cart. Effie was complaining that every year District 12 never wins, and Haymitch getting drunk. All Prim wanted was to leave.

"Okay, skills!" Haymitch said with a drunk tone in his voice. "Peeta. What can you do that can help in the arena?" Peeta appeared deep in thought. "Weight lifting," was all he said. Haymitch looked at him suspiciously, "That it?"

"Well, I can use a knife," Peeta added. Haymitch nodded and turned to Prim. "And you, sweetheart?" Prim winced every time that he called her 'sweetheart'. "I know about plants, and self healing," Prim confirmed. "Your knowledge of the land could help in terms of food. The ability to heal yourself can come into use. Fake dead, and then heal."

Primrose sat up at the idea of it. Someone hurt her then she could play dead and heal herself! "Any... advice?" Peeta asked hopefully. "Here's some. Stay alive!" he laughed. Peeta looked angry over there, twitching a little. "Okay..." was all he said.

"The stylists and prep team should be here soon," Effie acknowledged. The train was speeding along, when the room filled with bright light as they reached the Capitol. Primrose and Peeta ran to the window and beheld the place they had only seen on television. It was breath taking.

People pointed excitedly to the tribute train rolling in. _P_ _eople rooting for us to die,_ Prim thought. Peeta was waving at the crowd in front of him, smiling. The Capitolites were pointing at Prim, and whispering at the twelve year old who won't stand a chance. She felt sick, and went to her room.

A terrible thought entered her mind once again. _Someone who was in this room, has died because_ _and the games are to blame,_ she thought. Prim stared at herself in the full length mirror. This girl would kill someone in the arena, or someone would kill her.

Haymitch was right. She needed to gain more weight. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Primrose, dear! Your stylist and prep team is here!" Effie said through the door. Prim glanced at herself once more, before opening the door. "You won't like what they do to you, but don't resist," she said.

"Okay," Prim said quietly. She was lead in a white room, and Effie closed the door. "Just wait one minute and your stylist will enter." Prim sat down picking at her shirt. Then, a man with dark skin and appeared non-Capitolite entered the room. "Hello Primrose, I am Cinna your stylist."

"Hi," Prim answered his greeting. "Your prep team will come in shortly and get to work immediately," he said. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked. "No sir," Prim proclaimed. There was a long awkward silence. Finally, three complete Capitol freaks burst into the room. Prim jumped a little. _Were they going to do this to Peeta?_ she hadn't seen him yet today.

"Their names are Flavius, Venia, and Octavia," Cinna confirmed. They were laughing hysterically and trying to talk at the same time. "And the-n-n she sa-id...!" Octavia was saying. "Erm... what's wrong with them?" Prim asked.

"Oh, um..." Cinna trailed off, embrassed. "Oh, sorry!" Flavius guffawed. "Shall we get to work?" he said. "Yes," Cinna said as he exited the room, giving Prim a worriful look. "So, what your name you poor darling?" Octavia said, finally calming down.

"Primrose Everdeen," Prim said politely. "Wonderful, wonderful!" she beamed. Venia skipped over next to Prim. "Let's get down to business now!" They made Prim change into a knee length blue dress for the 'operation'. The prep team ripped every hair off of her body.

It hurt and Prim said the occasional 'ow'. Flavius washed Prim's hair while Octavia was in charge of nails. Venia was finishing up waxing and Prim was ready for Cinna. The trio ran out of the room, foolishly. _They're weird,_ Prim thought. She wished her family was with her right now. Cinna walked in and sat down coolly.

"So, the next stage of the games are the chariot rides," Cinna said. "District 12 is mining. So Portia, your friends stylist, and I thought we should focus more on the coal." Prim burst out, "I won't be naked and covered in black dust, will I?" she asked. Cinna laughed, "No, no. It had to do with fire," he said while grinning.

Cinna gave Prim hope. Hope and fear.

End of 3


End file.
